


The Truth About Cats and Dogs

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Written as a challenge relating to Daniel and Jack having an argument/ discussion whether to get a dog or a cat and the merits or not of either. However, in my ficlet Sam and Teal’c help with the decision at the end.





	The Truth About Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Rated: G

Category: Team Friendship, Humor

Season:  Any after Daniel's appendix drama

Spoilers:  None, really

Date written: June 17, 2007 Disclaimer: Though I wish it could be true…I’ll never own them.  


* * *

 

“Do-og.” 

“Ca-at.” 

“Do-og.” 

“Ca-at.” 

Sam and Teal’c came through the back door with the remaining empty beer bottles and a dirty spatula in time to hear the conversation in the living room.    

“Look, Jack…why not a cat?” 

Jack took a sip of beer lounging in his lazy boy and waited for Daniel to continue. 

“I wouldn’t have to worry about being home every night to feed it.  It would always be good company.  I wouldn’t have to worry about it waking the neighbors and I could train it to go outside to... well, you know.”  

“Because Daniel, if your going to get another pet it _has_ to be a dog, there is no other choice.  Besides… dogs don’t… uh… make…ugh… hairballs.” 

Daniel cringed at the thought of picking up a wet nasty hairball left on his carpet compliments of his beloved feline companion. “Ugh… good point.” 

Daniel and Jack looked up to notice that two more had entered the room. Jack pointed his beer bottle toward Teal’c. “T, what da ya think?”  

“Dog.” 

“Why dog and not cat?” questioned Daniel. 

“I like dogs.” 

Waiting for more from the stoic and tallest person in the room, then realizing no more was to follow, Daniel turned to Sam.   

“What do you think, Sam?” 

Sam blanched before answering. “Me?… Ah-actually Daniel… I- I would have to go with neither.” 

Daniel furrowled his brow and with somewhat of pout turned further to face Sam. “Neither, why’s that?" He inquired. 

Shrugging and regretting her input into this conversation in the first place, she finally supplied, “Well to own an animal like a cat OR a dog requires proper upkeep, doled attention, and…  and feeding them… and...” 

Daniel encouraged her to continue as she seemed reluctant to.  

“And... well Daniel, you can’t even keep your fish alive.”

Daniel was about to supply a rebuke, then thought it over some more.

“Ya know, she’s got a point there,” supplied Jack, supporting his decision with wild movements with bottle in hand, sloshing its contents onto the floor below. 

“Indeed.” Teal’c added, reaching for the paper towels. 

Conceding the point, Daniel sighed deeply as he collapsed further into the couch.  Not looking at anyone in particular, he leaned his head against the back of the couch and admitted, “True…true.  Okay, no cat or dog.”  

Sam, seeing an opportunity to change the subject, asked, “So what are we watching tonight?” 

“Oh, it’s a surprise.”  Jack replied as he suddenly leaned in to get everyone’s attention with a gleam.  Perhaps too suddenly, as he fought to keep his balance without interrupting his speech and oblivious to the three pair of outstretched hands prepared to stop him from crashing to the ground.  "I saw the name and grabbed it without even reading the cover.  It’s some old science fiction movie called A Boy and His Dog”.  I thought it was appropriately named for Daniel’s latest dilemma. 

“Ja-ack, I don’t know.  The last time you picked out 'an appropriately named movie' it was _10,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ and that was after you escaped the Replicators in that sunken submarine. 

“See, what’d I tell you, ‘ap-pro-pri-ate’.” 

Three utterable groans immediately followed. 

“What?  Worry-worts!” 

“What is a worry-wort?” 

“Nother time T, and Daniel take that look off your face. I’m sure this movie’s gonna be great."                                                                                            


End file.
